Uma noite em Yoshiwara
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Presente de niver para minha amiga Chibi! - Gin foi contratado para passar a noite com uma cortesã muito familiar em Yoshiwara. Tentativa de humor!


Presente de niver para minha amiga Chibi! 3 Sei que não é MikoRei, mas espero que goste!

**Notas:** Ainda estou tentando esse novo formato sem epítetos e com um POV fixo. É difícil... Qualquer erro é minha culpa! Honoríficos são importantes, então os mantive!

**Disclaimer:** Gintama não me pertence, etc, etc.

* * *

**Uma Noite em Yoshiwara**

Era um fim de tarde particularmente quieto, com certeza o mais quieto que teve em semanas. Tanto Kagura quanto Shinpachi tinham ido passar o dia com Otae e Kyuubei, o aluguel fora cobrado mais cedo na semana e não havia nenhuma ninja masoquista se esgueirando pelo bairro. A calmaria reinava sobre o Yorozuya e Gin aproveitava o sereno cair da chuva para tirar um cochilo merecido, com uma revista sobre o rosto, roncando profundamente.

Sadaharu foi o primeiro a se mover, alerta ao ouvir o distinto ruído de gotas pesadas caindo num guarda-chuva. Suspirando, Gin jogou a revista para o lado e levantou antes mesmo de a campainha tocar. Suspirou. Quietude demais não durava muito e, quando durava, era sinal que uma tempestade estava por vir, de um jeito ou de outro.

Espreguiçando-se, Gin caminhou a passos lentos até a porta, sendo encarado de longe por Sadaharu. Fazendo questão de colocar o mindinho no nariz e abriu a porta sem mais delongas, deparando-se com outra ninja. Ao lado dela vinha um garoto jovem demais para trabalhar num distrito tão peculiar.

Após trazer algumas canecas de chá, bem diluído porque dinheiro não dá em árvores, Gin se sentou e, colocando-as na mesa à sua frente, encarou um ponto imaginário entre os dois convidados com uma expressão comicamente séria no rosto.

"Então. O que fazem aqui?"

Tsukuyo foi a primeira a tentar tomar a bebida, fazendo careta no mesmo instante, mas manteve a caneca aos lábios, claramente sem intenção de falar. Seita não parecia, mas era um garoto inteligente e logo se prontificou de que o silêncio fosse quebrado.

"Minha mãe nos mandou. Ela quer contratar seus serviços, Gin-san."

"Hinowa, hum?" Tentando manter um ar de grandeza, Gin tomou um gole do chá e quase engasgou com o quão ruim aquilo estava. Tinha um gosto pior que simples água suja. Pigarreando para limpar a garganta, deixou a caneca de lado e continuou. "Do que ela precisa dessa vez?"

Seita encarou Tsukuyo, que por sua vez rolou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, abandonando seu chá.

"Admitimos novas garotas recentemente, todas procurando por trabalho ou asilo. Algumas delas subiram de ranque bem mais rápido que o normal e chamaram atenção de clientes..." ela fez uma breve pausa, tentando achar uma palavra decente. "Indesejados."

"Não é seu trabalho cuidar de situações como essa?"

"Espere eu terminar de explicar!" Frustrada, Tsukuyo cruzou tanto os braços quanto as pernas e encarou Gin. "Um cliente em particular está sendo muito insistente. Ele solicitou encontros mesmo depois de ser rejeitado várias vezes. Nós da Hyakka tivemos uma conversinha com ele e tudo parecia ter se resolvido. Até alguns dias atrás, quando ele começou a acusar nossa garota de rejeitar todos os clientes e ficar com presentes e com o dinheiro gastado."

"E ela tem rejeitado todos e ficado com os presentes e dinheiro?"

"Claro que sim! É o trabalho dela."

"Minha mãe acha que ela não está pronta..." Antes que Gin começasse a falar, Seita continuou, batendo as mãos na mesa de centro "Mas ela realmente precisa do dinheiro, Gin-san!" A súplica veio com tanta angústia que levou Seita à beira de lágrimas. "A história que ela contou foi tão emocionante que até Tsukuyo-nee chorou!" E realmente, com os olhos fechados e uma mão cobrindo a boca, Tsukuyo parecia estar contendo as lágrimas. "Se está preocupado com o pagamento..." ele deslizou uma moeda de ouro pela mesa. "Minha mãe está disposta a pagar o restante."

Sem perder tempo, Gin pegou a moeda enquanto levantava, guardando-a dentro do kimono. "Só preciso dormir com essa garota então?"

"Passar a noite." Tsukuyo corrigiu de imediato, um tanto ríspida. "Não toque num fio de cabelo dela se ela não permitir. Ou enfrentará a fúria da Hyakka."

"Será apenas uma encenação, Gin-san, para tirar as suspeitas do outro cliente."

"Apesar da minha oposição, Hinowa quer você porque confia em seus princípios."

Gin pausou por um momento, considerando, e logo pegou sua espada, aproveitando para fazer carinho em Sadaharu no meio do caminho antes de se voltar para seus mais novos clientes. "Para Yoshiwara."

~x~

Yoshiwara sempre teve um ar especial e isso não mudou mesmo depois da morte de Housen. A névoa que vinha com a chuva destacava o brilho das lanternas e dava um aspecto enigmático e até mesmo sombrio às ruas, apesar da noite mal ter chegado.

Gin suspirou, respirando o ar fresco instintivamente numa tentativa de acalmar os nervos. Não costumava se sentir assim, mas tinha assistido a um filme com aranhas assassinas na noite anterior que trouxera más lembranças. A roupa engomada e a falta da fiel espada de madeira contribuíam com o desconforto. Tsukuyo e Seita tinham confiscado suas roupas e lhe dado um disfarce incômodo e desagradável.

Usava um terno no estilo dos amanto, com botões desnecessários e ombreiras que pinicavam, além do tradicional e cafona lenço no pescoço. E claro, uma capa. Ou um manto. Talvez por isso se chamassem de amanto. Gin gostava do azul marinho, já que combinava com seus olhos, mas a vestimenta toda era um pouco demais, especialmente considerando a arma a laser que levava na cintura. Suspirando, passou as mãos pelo cabelo, ajeitando o penteado, e imediatamente limpou as mãos no manto que usava. Considerando que tinha vindo de Seita, ainda não tinha certeza se aquilo era gel para cabelo ou lubrificante para outra coisa.

Gin fez seu caminho à casa de chá onde supostamente encontraria a mulher com quem... Passaria a noite. Não demorou a achar o local, que estava praticamente cercado por clientes. Fez como foi instruído e passou na frente de todos, ouvindo gritos de xingamentos de oposição até uma das Hyakka intervir. Gin passou pelas cortinas, deixando a arma na entrada e suspirou de alívio. A última coisa que queria era se envolver em confusão antes mesmo de começar o trabalho.

Nisso, imediatamente congelou em pé. O cômodo já estava lotado de clientes e de algumas das mulheres mais bonitas que já tinha visto. Quatro delas usavam roupas ostentosas, mas uma em particular chamou sua atenção. Com olhos dourados realçados pela vibrante maquiagem tão vermelha quanto a cor do kimono que usava e um gigante obi cor de rosa decorado com flores de cerejeira, Gin não conseguiu desviar o olhar. O rosto alvo, provavelmente também parte da maquiagem, era adornado pelo cabelo longo e por acessórios dourados extravagantes. Era de tirar o fôlego.

O olhar da oiran veio de encontro ao seu e Gin sentiu como se uma faísca tivesse estourado em sua mente. A conexão foi imediata e o ar de familiaridade fez com que as pernas de Gin voltassem a funcionar. Ele andou até a mulher sem quebrar contato visual, ignorando os olhares das pessoas ao seu redor. O ar nostálgico sobre ela fez um sorriso brotar em seu rosto. Claro que era Zura. Quem mais seria tolo o suficiente para se envolver naquele tipo de situação?

Gin continuou com seu papel, sentando-se para a cerimônia do chá que já havia acabado. Sem falar nada, Zura levantou e elegantemente andou em sua direção com um kisero apagado em mãos, o qual usou para puxar Gin pelo lenço. Qualquer dúvida que Gin tinha relacionado àquela insinuação foi ofuscada pelo bater de cílios lento e sorriso galanteador lançados em sua direção. Evidenciando sua presença e intenções para os demais clientes, Gin levantou e foi atrás de Zura casa a dentro, mantendo uma distância respeitável por enquanto.

A caminha foi agonizantemente lenta e quieta, se não pela chuva agora forte que por pouco não os molhava. Parte de si sempre ficava apreensiva quando se tratava de Zura. Havia uma seriedade nele que lembrava Gin de anos passados e todos os traumas, medos e inseguranças que preferia ter esquecido. Sabia que o único responsável por aquelas emoções era ele mesmo, mas temia que a culpa que cultivava há anos eventualmente tomasse conta de si.

Gin afastou a torrente de pensamentos indesejados ao notar que já tinham chegado ao quarto. Zura agachou e deslizou a porta de papel, abrindo caminho. Gin entrou sem mais delongas e se sentou no meio do tatami, atrás de uma bandeja já preparada com copos para saquê. Quando se virou, Zura já tinha fechado a porta e fez seu caminho até a almofada bem ao lado de Gin.

"Prefere cerveja ou saquê?" Zura perguntou.

"Saquê." Gin respondeu prontamente. "Então." Continuou ao ser servido. "O que faz aqui?"

Silêncio caiu sobre o cômodo enquanto ambos sorviam suas bebidas. Um copo, dois copos antes de um deles decidir quebrar a serenidade nostálgica que tanto gostava.

"Muitos oficiais do governo, corruptos pela influência dos amanto, frequentam esse lugar..." Ouvir Zura falando naquele tom sério fez um arrepio intenso subir por sua espinha. "Não é um lugar ruim para caçar..." Zura disse com tanta simplicidade que Gin quase não notou a bomba que ele tirou do meio do kimono.

"E-Espere, Zura!" Gin esticou a mão, como se aquilo o protegeria. "Sou eu! Eu!" Passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o o máximo possível, lutando contra o gel.

"Não é Zura, é Zurako!" ele disse, balançando a bomba como se fosse um brinquedo.

E mais um momento de silêncio se fez presente. Nenhum dos dois se moveu, tentando processar as novas informações, o que se mostrava um pouco complicado com a leve intoxicação. Foi visível o momento em que a ficha caiu e com isso algo borbulhou dentro de Gin. Algo espontâneo, familiar e, ousava dizer, até catártico. E foi como a calmaria antes da tempestade. Mais silêncio enquanto a expectativa aumentava a ponto de ser palpável e de repente arrotos em uníssono tomaram conta do quarto por longos segundos, seguidos de risadas altas e descontraídas.

Talvez fosse o álcool falando mais alto, mas Gin se perdeu no momento, rindo junto ao seu amigo de infância, tanto que lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e sua barriga e bochechas começaram a doer. Por sorte tinha ido ao banheiro ao chegar a Yoshiwara.

As risadas eventualmente amenizaram, tornando-se risos de alívio agora que conseguiam respirar direito.

"Beber tanto de estômago vazio não foi uma boa idéia..." Gin comentou após tirar o lenço do pescoço. Era sufocante.

"Posso dividir meu jantar se quiser." Zura ofereceu, tirando alguns onigiris bem embrulhados de dentro do kimono.

Gin encarou Zura por longos segundos antes de aceitar, desembrulhando um dos onigiris e comendo na mesma hora. Com a fome que estava, pensou que devoraria tudo o mais rápido possível, mas o gosto era tão bom que decidiu saborear. "Heh. Estão tão bons quanto sempre, Zura.", elogiou, falando de boca cheia.

"Já disse que não é Zura, é Katsura." Ele desembrulhou um onigiri para si mesmo, comendo. "Podíamos comer juntos mais vezes."

Ahhh, lá estava. O que sempre temia enfrentar quando estava com Zura, toda a culpa que o paralisava momentaneamente. Juntos, ele disse. Não era difícil de imaginar que se referia a ambos e a Takasugi e quem sabe Tatsuma também.

"Perdemos a guerra muito tempo atrás, Zura."

"Ainda podemos lutar na revolução." Zura retrucou, desta vez não se importando em corrigir o nome.

"Você ainda está preso naquela batalha, hum?", comentou enquanto servia mais saquê para ambos.

"Quer mesmo falar sobre quem não deixou a batalha para trás, Gintoki?" Zura perguntou francamente.

Gin apenas balançou a cabeça bem de leve, já tomando alguns goles da bebida enquanto empurrava os braços de Zura, incentivando-o a beber também. Antes que o silêncio ficasse estranho entre eles, mudou de assunto. "Mas o que faz aqui afinal? Está realmente caçando membros do governo ou é como aquelas vezes no Kamakko?"

"Você sabia que tem um buraco no teto, Gintoki?" A primeira coisa que veio à sua mente foi Zura não notando o hangar aberto e caindo Yoshiwara adentro. Gin piscou confuso, esperando uma explicação mais concisa. "Acabamos aqui por acaso e as mulheres de Yoshiwara nos acolheram. Ter acesso aos corruptos dessa cidade é apenas um bônus. Hinowa-dono me explicou tudo sobre esse lugar e decidi trabalhar para pagar por toda a generosidade. É um trabalho honesto."

"É também um trabalho perigoso." Zura não retrucou. "E pelo que sei você não tem aceitado cliente algum."

"Isso é verdade. Você foi meu primeiro cliente. Sinta-se grato, Gintoki."

Gin apenas o encarou com olhos de peixe morto, visivelmente nada grato. Esse curto espaço de tempo apenas observando Zura foi interessante. Gin notou a perfeita postura em que Zura estava, sentado em seiza já há algum tempo e a maquiagem o deixava ainda mais atraente.

"Não vou mentir... Você leva jeito para a coisa, Zura. Consegue até manter a coluna perfeitamente reta."

"Ah. Para ser sincero, já faz um tempo que não sinto minhas pernas."

Gin se deu um facepalm, suspirando pesadamente. Por que pensou que a tolice de Zura teria desaparecido? Afinal de contas, também era parte de seu charme. "Vamos, deixe eu te ajudar..." Relutantemente Gin se aproximou, de joelhos, e estendeu as mãos para Zura, que aceitou a ajuda de prontidão.

E talvez tivesse sido o álcool ou talvez o quão pesado Zura estava, mas Gin mal conseguiu levantá-lo antes de sucumbir e acabar por puxá-lo para o seu colo. Ambos imediatamente gemeram de dor. Um por causa da circulação voltando aos membros inferiores e o outro por causa do peso sobre seu membro central.

"Ugh... O quanto você tem comido, Zura?"

Zura demorou algum tempo para responder, concentrando-se em respirar e a se reposicionar em cima de Gin. "A vestimenta é pesada..."

"E espaçosa." Gin completou, puxando o obi rosa gigantesco que estava entre eles, desprendendo-o antes de começar a desatá-lo sem hesitação e com maestria. Zura não protestou, sorrindo de um jeito maroto, enquanto se reposicionava melhor sobre Gin, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. "Não me olhe assim. Isso tudo é pomposo demais para o meu gosto." Jogando o tecido para o lado, Gin se deparou com outro obi. "... Quantas camadas de roupa você está usando, Zura?"

"Apenas cinco." ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Talvez até fosse, em Yoshiwara.

"Não está com calor vestindo tudo isso?"

"Ainda não." Não sabia se Zura estava insinuado algo ou não, mas decidiu não apontar.

"E pretende ficar com isso a noite toda?" Baixou o tom de voz conforme falava, notando como aquilo tinha soado, principalmente considerando a posição em que se encontravam e o quão próximo os rostos estavam um do outro e o quão bem Zura ficava com ou sem maquiagem.

"Oh? Decidiu agir como um cliente, Gintoki?"

"Só receberei algum tipo de pagamento amanhã." retrucou e observou os lábios e olhos bem à sua frente ainda mais de perto. Fez uma breve pausa. "Devemos ter bebido demais para estarmos sinceramente considerando isso..." Levou a mão a um dos acessórios na cabeça de Zura, o que lembrava demais Elizabeth, recebeu um tapinha.

E ao que tudo indicava os dois tinham decidido que falar mais seria uma grande perda de tempo. Gin inclinou-se mais na direção de Zura e este se debruçou um pouco mais. Ambos respiram fundo, um suspiro contido, quando os lábios se tocaram, sobrepostos. Gin sempre teve uma estranha fascinação pelo lábio inferior de Zura então focou nele, sem duvida borrando o batom bem delineado.

Gin foi o primeiro a fechar os olhos, querendo se perder no beijo ainda calmo, mas Zura não parecia querer cooperar, ainda estava com o corpo rígido. Talvez por cauda das pernas. Gin entreabriu os olhos para ver a reação que ganharia ao tentar intensificar o contato, passando a língua nos lábios dele.

Zura, ao contrário do que imaginava, entrelaçou a mão em seu cabelo, estabelecendo a intensidade do beijo enquanto murmurava algo sobre mexer a cabeça. Frustrado, Gin abraçou o corpo acima sobre si, sentindo o coração de Zura bater tão rápido quanto o seu quando as línguas deslizaram de encontro uma a outro. Línguas quentes e molhadas, ainda com o leve gosto de saquê, inebriando ambos a ponto de trazer suspiros à tona. Caíram no ritmo familiar que tinham estabelecido ao longo dos anos, mas não lhe foi permitido passear com as mãos pelo corpo de Zura, que as conduziu até o obi em sua cintura.

Gin grunhiu quando seu cabelo foi puxado com força o suficiente para forçá-lo a inclinar a cabeça sem machucar. Era um pouco desconfortável, mas não tinha escolha já que a de Zura se mantinha praticamente imóvel. Não era ruim, longe disso, mas vinha com certa frustração e deixava Gin querendo mais e mais.

Decidido, ele envolveu as coxas de Zura e estava levando ambos ao chão, sentindo este fazer o possível para não quebrar o beijo, quando uma dor aguda pareceu lhe dar um curto-circuito. Estava sendo mordido! Separou as bocas, soltando um gemido, e voltou à posição original.

"Por que fez isso, Zura?!"

"Eu avisei que não posso inclinar a cabeça!" Zura bufou. "Esses acessórios são pesados demais, Gintoki. Não sei como as mulheres daqui aguentam..."

"Então tire tudo." Simplesmente não entendia o motivo dele.

"Tem idéia de quanto tempo se leva para arrumar esse penteado?"

Pensou em retrucar, torcendo o nariz ao considerar todos os argumentos que passavam em sua mente, mas logo desistiu. Suspirando, soltou as coxas de Zura para acariciar a face quente dele, notando-o fechar os olhos e relaxar enquanto tinha selinhos lentos sendo distribuídos por sua face. A tinta aplicada no rosto dava uma textura diferente à pele dele, levemente mais aveludada que o normal. O toque sob as pontas dos dedos era bom, mas era ainda melhor contra os lábios.

Gin estava tão concentrado nas sensações correndo pelo próprio corpo que quase não notou mãos hábeis desabotoando sua blusa, roçando vez ou outra na pele desnuda de seu tórax. A diferença de texturas seria chocante se já não soubesse o quão marcadas por batalhas eram aquelas mãos, tão similares e diferentes de suas próprias.

"Talvez devêssemos ir para o quarto de trás antes de continuarmos com isso." Gin murmurou de encontro aos lábios de Zura, resistindo à necessidade de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

"Você tem vasto conhecimento do local..." ele gracejou, mas Gin notou o que parecia ser um fundo de curiosidade em seu olhar.

"Já estive em uma posição parecida." Zura por instinto olhou para a junção de corpos, levantando uma sobrancelha em confusão. "Não literalmente. Hinowa planejou uma confraternização forçada após a abertura do hangar. Foi uma longa noite de queixas e reclamações de uma bêbada."

"Me parece uma história realmente interessante." e ele parecia realmente interessado. "Gostaria de ouvir mais sobre isso mais tarde.", pediu sorrindo.

Gin retribuiu o sorriso. "Mais tarde. Acha que consegue se levantar?"

Zura assentiu com a cabeça e saiu de cima de seu colo e, em vez de se levantar como Gin fez logo em seguida, voltou à posição de seiza apenas para deslizar a porta aberta, abrindo o caminho para o pequeno quarto de trás.

Este quarto era diferente do que tinha visto antes, sem o neon rosa ou apetrechos sexuais de decoração. Aqui a simplicidade reinava. Lanternas e velas falsas espalhadas pelo tatami iluminavam o quarto numa luz fraca e tenra, criando um ambiente acolhedor. Bem no centro do cômodo estava um futon grosso e luxuoso, parecendo extremamente confortável, e atrás dele tinham travesseiros extras, incensos ainda apagados e chás de efeitos duvidosos prontos para serem preparados. Além disso, havia também tubos de loção e pacotes bem de preservativo.

Gin tinha acabado de se livrar do manto quando sentiu um calafrio na espinha, imaginando quantas pessoas já tinham usado aquele quarto antes. A aversão devia estar clara em seu rosto, pois Zura começou a rir enquanto fechava a porta.

"Tudo é muito bem limpo após o uso, Gintoki. Mas se te faz sentir melhor, essa área é exclusiva às oiran, então é pouco usada."

"Heh..." murmurou nada impressionado enquanto tirava a blusa. Nisso notou que, apesar de Zura já estar no centro do futon, ele era o único se despindo. "Até quando pretende ficar como toda essa roupa afinal?"

"Os serviços incluem o kimono e os acessórios volumosos. Estou providenciando por aquilo que você está pagando.", arrumou as golas das peças enquanto explicava.

Gin quase o corrigiu, lembrando-o de que não estava realmente pagando, mas decidiu não tocar no assunto. "Nesse caso, prefere que eu pique vestido também?"

"A decisão é inteiramente sua. Mas se minha opinião tem algum peso em sua escolha... Você fica péssimo com essa roupa, Gintoki."

Malicia e contentamento se num sorriso deleitoso na face de Gin, que passou a tirar o resto da roupa. Planejava fazer isso sem cerimônia, mas o olhar de Zura sobre seu corpo o fez reconsiderar a idéia. Não era apenas deslumbramento ou recordação ao ver as cicatrizes ganhadas em tempo de guerra. Se estivesse interpretando corretamente, havia desejo no olhar de Zura. Uma ânsia tão intensa que ele tinha até parado de piscar, completamente vidrado no corpo bem torneado de Gin. Este passou a se despir em movimentos lentos e indecentes, quase como uma dança, e tinha efetivamente hipnotizado o outro, que estava até mesmo com água na boca.

Ou será que estava babando? "Ei, Zura! Não durma!" Jogou a ultima peça nele.

"Hum?" Ele acordou bem a tempo de apanhar a roupa intima que voava em sua direção. Balançou a cabeça de leve e piscou algumas vezes, acordando de vez. "Ah, já acabou? Estava demorando tanto que acabei pegando no sono."

A honestidade genuína dele era frustrante. "Seja grato!" Não notou quem sorriu primeiro, mas logo a insignificante tensão no ar se dissipou e Gin agachou-se ao lado de Zura. "Melhor se mexer ou acabará sem circulação nas pernas de novo." Disse em tom travesso e logo em seguida puxou Zura para seu colo, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, mas desta vez com a cauda do kimono para trás. A pele dele estava tão quente quanto sua própria, com uma camada de suor sendo formada. Remexeu-se sob Zura, criando assim total acesso se não fosse pela roupa de baixo... "Hum?" Confuso, apalpou as coxas o quadril dele, confirmando suas suspeitas.

"É difícil demais usar o banheiro nesse kimono." explicou antes mesmo de receber a pergunta.

"Mas nem mesmo um fundoshi? Você adora aquelas coisas antiquadas."

"Me contento com um hada juban enquanto estiver aqui."

"Palavras demais para o meu gosto."

Sem hesitar mais, Gin recomeçou o beijo de antes., mas resposta que teve de Zura ainda era a cabeça e pescoço rígidos apesar dos lábios cobiçosos. Com a dificuldade que tinha em manter a posição, quebrou o contato e lançou seu olhar mais ameaçador a Zura, que apenas sorriu.

Quando Gin tentou se reposicionar, ansioso por mais contato e um beijo mais satisfatório, Zura entrelaçou as pernas atrás da cintura dele e se puxou para baixo. Não foi uma tarefa muito suave dada toda a transpiração que praticamente mantinha os corpos grudados um ao outro, então Zura reclinou o corpo e usou Gin como apoio para facilitar a transição. Este aproveitou para tentar colar as bocas mais uma vez, mas logo os membros tinham se tocado. Foi um toque leve e mal posicionado, mas aquilo arrancou gemidos de ambos que reverberou pelo quarto, milímetros antes do beijo ser firmado.

Gin procurou a boca de Zura alguns momentos após o choque, mas ele tinha voltado a ficar com a coluna reta. Já conformado, Gin mordeu e sugou o lábio inferior dele para então fazer um caminho molhado até o pescoço, dando atenção especial à área próxima ao fim da mandíbula. Enquanto isso a mão de Zura dói à base de sua nuca, subindo num cafuné que fez seu corpo todo estremecer. Levando aquilo como um incentivo, decidiu dar uma leve mordiscada naquele local. Zura gemeu e a respiração dele ficou descompassada, bem como os batimentos cardíacos mais rápidos. Gin quase parou para admirar seu trabalho quando sentiu o membro de Zura de encontro ao seu estômago. Sorrindo, afastou parte do kimono para ter acesso ao ombro, local em que a maquiagem chegava ao fim. Gin começou o caminho excruciantemente lento, sentindo Zura afundar ainda mais os dedos em seu cabelo e arquear as costas de prazer.

"E-Espere um pouco Gi-intoki..." Zura murmurou entre suspiros ao mesmo tempo em que fechava mais as pernas ao redor da cintura de Gin.

Quanto enfim voltou a olhar para cima, constatou que, realmente, aqueles acessórios eram bem pesados. Amparando o pescoço de Zura com uma mão e segurando a cintura dele com outra, Gin o guiou gentilmente até o futon, observando o alivio imediato quando ele fechou os olhos e relaxou o corpo.

"Se machucou, Zura?" perguntou enquanto massageava o pescoço e nuca dele. "Quanto essas coisas pesam?"

"Quase sete quilos..." murmurou baixinho e fez uma pausa, recuperando-se. "Estou bem. Obrigado, Gintoki." O sorriso voltou a sua face. "Você tem bons reflexos. Não quer se juntar ao Jouishishi?"

"Bateu a cabeça com força por acaso?"

Ambos sorriram com a brincadeira antes de Gin afastar o corpo para avaliar a situação. O kimono estava amarrotado embaixo das costas de Zura, então esticou o tecido volumoso com a cooperação dele e o colocou sob suas pernas, que permaneceram abertas. Gin se posicionou novamente, ajoelhando entre elas e foi puxado até colar os quadris.

"Parece que sua animação diminuiu, Gintoki,"

"E de quem acha que é a culpa, hum?" fingiu se sentir ofendido, mas julgando pelo sorriso maroto nos lábios borrados de Zura não tinha sido muito convincente.

"Talvez da mesma pessoa que irá te restaurar à sua antiga glória." ele respondeu e esticou os braços, chamando Gin mais para perto.

"Heh," Gin colocou um braço a cada lado do corpo de Zura como apoio, pairando sobre ele. "Gostaria de te ver tentar."

E com isso Zura o puxou para mais um beijo, desta vez conseguindo inclinar a cabeça levemente para o lado. E foi o encaixar perfeito de lábios que Gin tanto queria, confortável, familiar e sensual, que lhes tirava o fôlego com suspiro antes de qualquer outra coisa. Sedento, Gin arriscou acariciar os lábios de Zura e não encontrou nenhuma resistência, aprofundando o beijo e explorando a boca quente e macia dele.

Mãos deslizaram pelas costas de Gin, delineando as cicatrizes com carinho antes de irem para sua cintura, onde massagearam a região e lhe arrancaram suspiros de prazer. Com a atenção divida, pensou que tinha perdido algo quando as mãos desceram alguns centímetros a mais e pararam exatamente no mesmo momento em que o beijo ficou sem ritmo. Abrindo os olhos e se afastando um pouco, Gin constatou o esforço que Zura fazia, lutando contra o peso dos acessórios em sua cabeça.

Gin sorriu com a vitória imaginária e aproveitou para recuperar um pouco o fôlego. "Isso é tudo que você tem, Zura?"

"Calado." ele retrucou com a voz rouca e, evidentemente sem fôlego, restabeleceu o beijo, tomando a liderança.

Os lábios se chocaram, mas desta vez era Zura explorando a boca de Gin com vontade, irradiando calor enquanto passava pelos dentes e batalhava por espaço ali dentro. Gin gemeu com a intensidade das línguas, movendo o quadril instintivamente e Zura levou uma mão para trás deles, tateando o chão às cegas em busca de algo. Apesar do esforço, o fôlego não durou muito mais e o contato entre as bocas foi quebrado.

"Quente..." Zura gemeu ofegante antes até de respirar profundamente.

Gin tomou seu tempo, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele. "Eu avisei..."

E após um selinho no canto da boca de Zura, Gin levantou-se apenas o suficiente para conseguir desatar o segundo obi. Tirá-lo foi um pouco mais complicado. Zura cooperou, entregando-lhe um travesseiro, o qual posicionou sob o quadril para não forçar a coluna dele, criando assim um espaço pelo qual passou uma extremidade do obi até desatá-lo completamente.

"Melhor?"

"Uhum..." Zura estava o olhar vidrado no corpo de Gin. "Gostando do que vê, Gintoki? Ainda está tão bem disposto..."

"Você tentou muito bem, Zura." Sorriu e abaixou-se para roubar um selinho dele, aproveitando para pegar os suplementos que ele tinha tentado alcançar não muito tempo atrás. "Se importa se eu agilizar um pouco as coisas?" Mostrou um tubo e um pacote de preservativo.

"Eu ficaria grato para falar a verdade."

Gin sorriu maliciosamente e rasgou o pacote com os dentes enquanto Zura começou a abrir o restante do kimono, camada por camada. Um encarava o outro com desejo no olhar, começando uma competição espontânea de qual deles terminaria mais rápido. Gin precisou desviar o olhar para colocar o preservativo corretamente, o que o fez com calma apenas para provocar o outro, e quando deu por si Zura já estava abrindo aquela ultima camada, a peça intima.

"Parece que foi empate." Comentou, voltando a se aproximar de Zura.

"Não sabia que estávamos disputando algo." retrucou com um sorriso no rosto, retirando os braços das mangas espaçosas e abrindo as pernas com os joelhos elevados.

"Me deixe sonhar." brincou. "Agora... Tente relaxar." Abriu o tubo e espalhou o lubrificante nos dedos.

Zura seguiu o conselho, respirando profundamente. A tensão em seu pescoço diminuiu e a respiração normalizou. "Afora está esfriando... Chegue mais perto, Gintoki."

Não conseguindo resistir ao pedido, Gin abandonou o tubinho no chão e, apoiando-se numa mão ao lado do corpo abaixo do seu, reclinou-se sobre ele mais uma vez. Levou a mão com a substância viscosa à entrada de Zura, que consentiu com a cabeça enquanto o abraçava.

Gin foi paciente. Inseriu o dedo apenas até a primeira junta, esperando Zura se acostumar à temperatura da loção, para então colocá-lo completamente para dentro, com calma. Zura mal gemeu, portanto decidiu colocar um segundo digito. Nesse houve certa resistência e alguns suspiros iniciais. Moveu-os para fora e de novo para dentro, num movimento de vai e vem calmo de inicio. Assim que a voz de Zura se fez ouvir no quarto, Gin passou a mover quadril no mesmo ritmo que os dedos, acabando por tocar o membro bem desperto de Zura com o seu, que estava igualmente rijo.

Zura por sua vez delineava a curva dos músculos no tórax de Gin com a ponta dos dedos até chegar ao ponto rosado, o qual pressionou como se fosse um botão. Gin não conteve o gemido, acabando por perder concentração no que fazia, mas não parou em nenhum momento. Mais um dedo foi inserido e Zura se contorceu um pouco, pressionando-os dentro de si até a dor inicial diminuir. Depois de um tempo, Gin se atreveu afastar os dedos uns dos outros, alargando Zura um pouco mais, sentindo unhas fincando em suas costas e gemidos serem abafados contra seu ombro como resposta. Ambos pararam de se mover por um tempo, ofegantes, com os corações disparados.

"Acha que consegue, Zura?" perguntou após lhe dar um beijo rápido e confortante nos lábios.

"Não me subestime, Gintoki..."

E com mais um sorriso trocado entre eles, Gin tirou os dedos do corpo de Zura, que gemeu mais abertamente. Gin se afastou do outro corpo apenas o suficiente para passar o restante da loção em seu próprio membro e posicionar-se na entrada de Zura. Respirando profundamente em uníssono, ambos relaxaram o máximo possível e Gin forçou o quadril para frente. Ele deslizou com certa facilidade para dentro, num único e constante movimento, segurando a respiração enquanto o fazia.

"G-Gintoki..." O corpo de Zura estremecia.

"Eu sei..." ofegou. "Aguente apenas mais um pouco..."

Perdendo as forças nas pernas, Gin se debruçou sobre o corpo abaixo do seu e começou a se mover. Saiu quase completamente para então voltar a entrar e fez uma breve pausa para deixar os gemidos saírem com liberdade antes de repetir o movimento. Zura ajudava como podia, ainda estando ancorado pela cabeça. Acariciava a nuca e puxava levemente o cabelo de Gin. Relaxava e se abria quando ele entrava e pressionava o membro dele em seu interior quando saía.

O ritmo das estocadas ficou mais rápido e os gemidos inundavam o quarto a ponto de impedirem beijos e suplicas. Zura arqueou mais as costas, aumentando o atrito no próprio membro que era pressionado por ambos os corpos. Para corrigir a negligencia, Gin usou a mão ainda viscosa para estimular o membro de Zura no mesmo compasso com que movia o quadril. Ele relaxou por breves momentos antes voltar à tensão de antes.

Gin colou as testas, gemendo contra a boca de Zura. "Mah-Mais um pouco...! Ah! Ah!" Ele sentiu as pernas apertando sua cintura e o interior de Zura pressionar seu membro, mas a dor não veio. Tudo o que sentia eram os espasmos de prazer e a ânsia por alivio tomarem conta de sua mente e seu corpo.

"Aí..." Zura murmurou, enquanto se agarrava mais ao corpo de Gin, que a essa altura mal saia de seu corpo. "Bem aí, Gi-ah!"

Gin acatou, colidindo no mesmo ponto mais algumas vezes, usando mais força, antes de sucumbir às intensas sensações que corriam por todo o seu corpo, culminando numa explosão de prazer que drenou quase todas as suas forças. Soltou o membro de Zura, o qual tinha pressionado na base instintivamente, e passou a bombeá-lo enquanto dava as ultimas estocadas que conseguia, indo fundo dentro dele. Zura gemeu alto, num grito praticamente, enquanto arqueava as costas e preenchia o espaço entre os corpos com jatos quentes de alivio e prazer, deixando mais arranhões nas costas de Gin.

Os corpos desmoronaram trêmulos e amolecidos agora que toda a tensão do clímax tinha se dissipado. Silêncio reinou pelo quarto, com exceção das respirações descompassadas e do tamborilar de batimentos cardíacos muito mais intensos que o normal. Se não fosse um resultado tão familiar, Gin juraria que seu coração estava prestes a explodir.

Ficaram sem se mover por algum tempo, até toques gentis acontecerem naturalmente. Zura começou a fazer cafuné em Gin, que por sua vez ia se retirando do corpo de Zura com o maior cuidado do mundo, resultando em suspiros e soluços. Não muito tempo depois Gin se encarregou de limpar ambos com os lenços descartáveis que estavam por ali, enquanto Zura tentava soltar o cabelo e tirar os acessórios com o pouco de força que ainda restava, o que não parecia ser muita visto que ele desistiu logo. Gin sorriu e ajudou Zura a se cobrir com o futon, colocando-se ao lado dele em seguida.

E como sempre que faziam aquilo, buscaram o olhar um do outro no final e sorriram antes de selar os lábios mais uma vez. Esse beijo era sempre mais lento e preguiçoso, sem desejo, mas repleto de emoção.

~x~

A manhã passou sem que se importassem e os dois só saíram do quarto próximo do meio dia. Gin tinha ajudado Zura a vestir o kimono ostensivo, mas o cabelo dele tinha sido impossível de se arrumar no penteado elaborado que estava antes. Zura optou por pelo menos prendê-lo num coque bem trabalhado. Gin tinha se livrado do manto e do lenço cafona e seu cabelo era o permanente de sempre.

Andavam de volta para a área central da casa de chá quando kunais voaram e fincaram o chão de madeira bem na frente de seus pés. Congelaram no lugar, apenas assistindo Tsukuyo e outros membros da Hyakka aparecerem, nada felizes.

"Gintoki! Você não disse que passaria a noite com a garota? Hah?!"

"... E-Eh? Mas..." Gin apontou para Zura.

"Você a deixou sozinha e aquele porco quase se aproveitou dela! Se acha que vai receber pagamento por isso está muito enganado!"

"O que?" Zura se sobressaltou surpreso e confuso, correndo para o lado. "Isso é verdade, Elizabethhh?"

"Eh?" Três pontinhos apareceram na mente de Gin enquanto ele processava lentamente a confusão que tinha acontecido. "... Eh?"

"Ora, seu...!" Tsukuyo lançou outra kunai, que desta vez acertou a testa de Gin, que deu alguns passos para trás. "Volte aqui!"

Gin fugiu, correndo o mais rápido que conseguia em direção à cidade, considerando nunca mais por os pés em Yoshiwara.

* * *

Fim! Espero que tenha gostado! Corrigirei logo, prometo xD


End file.
